Ëntrë Ël Cïëlö & Ël Ïnfïërnö
by H. Venus
Summary: Capítulo VI: ¡Viaje a las frescas colinas de Michigan! ¿Rosette se pone nerviosa con Chrno? ¡No se lo pueden perder! n.n
1. El Peor Día De Mi Vida

**Hola! Si aqui ando de nuevo... con una historia calientita y recién terminada oo... tenía que escribirla pues me estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza y me impedía seguir con la otra ¬¬ asi soi io .. rara jeje**

**Esta historia está dedicada a mi momio! Lumita :) que lo quiero muxoooo y le había prometido que uno de mis fics sería para dedicárselo ;)**

**Bien... es un fic de Universo Alterno! ok? tiene una leve relación pero no es la continuación del anime ni del manga ni nadap x el estilo...!**

**Weno... me despido, estoy nerviosa jeje no sé si será de su agrado! y dependiendo de que vea si tiene aceptación o no veré si lo continuo :( so... ya saben... UN REVIEW! aunque sea chiquito!**

**Chrno Crusade no me pertenece, todos los personajes son de Daisuke Moriyama y yo me limito a hacer un fic de su maravillosa obra como es este anime!**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Entre El Cielo & El Infierno**

**Capítulo I**

**El Peor Día De Mi Vida**

Se escucharon tres fuertes chillidos emitidos por el despertador eléctrico, el abanico giraba perezoso moviendo con suavidad las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas dejando fluir el ambiente pesado y flojo de la habitación. No había una pizca de orden… todo estaba tirado en el suelo, ropa, zapatos, libros, botellas de licor y vasos… desprendiendo un olor embriagador.

Una melodía empezó a escucharse resonando en los tímpanos del chico, trató de cubrirse los oídos pero la melodía comenzaba a intensificarse hasta volverse insoportable… extendió su mano morena hasta la mesita de noche, tomó el celular y lo aventó contra la pared, disponiéndose nuevamente a dormir; su tranquilidad no duró mucho pues el teléfono empezó a sonar… una y otra y otra vez…

- ¡Maldición! – gritó tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

_Por el momento no me encuentro en casa, así que deja tu mensaje y apenas llegué te hablaré. Gracias_

- Benditas sean las contestadoras automáticas… - murmuró volviendo a dormirse.

_- ¡CHRNO!_

Abrió los ojos bruscamente… y miró el teléfono.

_- ¡Sé que estás ahí¡Maldito perezoso¡Levántate y contesta el teléfono¡No creas que tu cruda te va a salvar del trabajo¡Que te sirva de lección para dejar de tomar tanto!_

Obedeció a regañadientes, se levantó y contestó el teléfono muy enojado.

- ¡Mujer loca¡Es Domingo¡Hoy no trabajo!

- ¿A quién le llamas mujer loca¡Demonio de tercera¡Te presentas en la oficina o te despido y ve quien te da trabajo!

Por el sonido en la bocina, Chrno dedujo que había colgado con gran fuerza… suspiró resignado, pero estaba dispuesto a cobrar el doble pues no le tocaba trabajar. Se dio un baño de agua caliente… bueno, a la mitad se volvió helada.

- ¡Hoy no es mi día! – gritó cerrando a toda velocidad las llaves de la regadera.

No quiso ni intentar prepararse algo de desayunar, contando lo bien que había empezado el día capaz y se incendiaba la cocina o algo por el estilo… claro, nada que lo pudiera dañar pero no contaba con el dinero para reparar la casa. Manejó relativamente "bien", claro, solo se peleo con 3 señores, una chica que empezaba a manejar y una ancianita a la que casi atropella y le reclamó por haberse metido en su camino ¿Qué se creía el mundo¡Convivir con simples humanos era suficiente castigo¡Y de encima se ponían sus moños! Aunque no todo era malo… casi causó una carambola en plena autopista por andarse "deleitando" la vista con unas chicas que pasaban por ahí… ¡Alguna cosa buena tenía que haber!

Estacionó su coche, nada estrafalario pues no tenía el sustento económico para tener uno mejor, pero se conformaba con su Chevy… Nunca cambiaba esa expresión de molestia y por eso todos en la oficina preferían no hablarle. Llevaba algunos años con ese tipo de vida, trabajaba en uno de los edificios mas altos y lujosos de todo Nueva York, aunque fuera un empleado se sentía con los humos por los cielos cuando la gente lo miraba entrar. Abordó el elevador por la fuerza, pues iba lleno pero no pensaba esperar el siguiente… suficiente tenía con trabajar y de encima tener que esperar… escuchó algunas risitas y susurros a su lado, volteó algo distraído viendo como un grupito de secretarias se sonrojaba y fingían ser la desentendidas… sonrió satisfecho, era vanidoso y adoraba ser admirado… y es que todas en el edificio lo hacían pero temían demasiado para hablarle… su jefa siempre les metía miedo sobre él y hasta habían llegado a pensar que era porque tenían algo más que una simple relación de trabajo. El elevador se fue vaciando y solo quedaba él y las secretarias… sabía que lo iban siguiendo pues nadie más iba hasta el último piso, era una zona casi restringida para los empleados comunes, jugaban a darse empujones entre ellas, hasta que entre todas empujaron a una pobre chica que Chrno detuvo de caer y propinarse un fuerte golpe contra la pared del elevador.

- Gracias… - dijo con mirada soñadora y roja de pies a cabeza, mientras sus amigas morían de envidia…

- De na…

El elevador de abrió mostrando a una esbelta mujer pelirroja en la puerta, tenía la expresión dura y los puños cerrados con fuerza.

- ¡Señorita Harvenheit! – exclamó una de las secretarias mientras la otra se separaba de Chrno.

- ¡Borracho y de encima mujeriego! – gritó jalándolo de la oreja.

- ¡Ay ay ay ay¡Eso duele, mujer¡No soy de hule!

Lo sacó del elevador dejando a las chicas completamente confundidas, ellas apenas si se atrevían a mirarlo y la jefa lo trataba como se le antojaba.

Cerró la oficina y caminó con largos pasos hasta la silla de su escritorio, se sentó y entrelazó los dedos de manera seria.

- Toma asiento…

- ¿Qué¿En serio voy a trabajar¡Pero Satella¡Estaba esperando este día para descansar!

- Todavía tienes aliento alcohólico – dijo sacando unas pastillas de menta de su cajón - ¿Nunca aprenderás?

Se las lanzó y él las atrapó sin mucho interés.

-No tomé tanto… - Satella levantó una ceja sin creerle – Bueno… tal vez me excedí levemente… ¡Pero no fue demasiado!

- Si como no… es un milagro que regresaras a casa en una pieza sin estrellarte en el camino… y… ¿Por qué vienes vestido así?

Chrno se miró, no había nada de malo, unos jeans y una playera negra como cualquier otra.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- ¡Viniste a trabajar!

- ¡No pensé que de verdad fuera a trabajar!

- Sabes que tenemos un gran peso encima… además de que estamos especializados en todo tipo de seguridad… ya sea personal como para el hogar, somos prácticamente la mano derecha de la Iglesia… ¡Del Vaticano!

- Y… ¿A mí qué¿Se te olvida que soy…?

- Un demonio – completó con disgusto – No lo repitas tanto que me desagradas cuando me lo recuerdas.

Chrno miró hacia el enorme ventanal, ahora el mundo era difícil hasta para alguien de su especie.

- Sé que siempre te he mandado como guardia de seguridad de algún político… o una celebridad… pero hoy es diferente…

- ¿En qué? – preguntó sin interés paseándose por un librero donde habían varias fotos de su familia… pero la que le llamó más la atención fue la de una hermosa chica de cabello negro y largo, mayor que Satella pero de gran parecido.

- Ya he mandado a Fiore a cuidar a uno – dijo preocupada.

- ¿Mandaste a tu hermana?

- Si… es mucho mas fuerte que yo… podrá cuidarlo sin ningún problema.

- Para que mandaras a Fiore debe de ser algo importante…

- Pues… - se levantó y caminó hasta el ventanal – Se trata de tu hermano.

Chrno sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, como si le estuviera haciendo falta aire y miró a Satella con los ojos rojizos muy abiertos.

- ¿Aion¿Qué pasa con él?

- Hemos descubierto uno de sus planes… supongo que es el base, sin ese no podrá seguir…

- ¿Planes¿Qué pasa¡Contesta!

Para esto ya había avanzado hacia ella y la sostenía fuertemente por los hombros.

- Cálmate… - dijo empujándolo – Necesita a los apóstoles…

- ¿Apóstoles? – sonrío aliviado – Dios jamás enviaría una luz de esperanza a este mundo…

- Trágate tus palabras, Chrno – se volteó y sacó unas fotos del cajón – Hemos localizado a dos… uno está en Europa estudiando Arqueología y la otra niña en Alemania…

- ¿Qué…? – cogió las fotos y miró primero la foto de un chico muy rubio y de grandes ojos azules, en la segunda foto se veía una niña de cabello largo de un tono lila claro… - ¿Cómo saben que ellos son apóstoles?

- Ambos han mostrado habilidades de curación… y han presenciado la aparición de ángeles…

- Eso no significa que sean apóstoles…

- ¡Claro que no, sólo tienes poderes sobrenaturales y milagrosos de la nada¡Así como el que tú tengas cuernos no significa que seas un demonio! – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Como digas, Satella ¿Y a quién voy a ir a cuidar?

- A ninguno de ellos… - le respondió con una sonrisa – Fiore ha ido por el chico y Remington por la niña…

- ¿Entonces¿Me despertaste para platicarme esto? ¬¬

- Tu misión es otra…

- Habla…

- El chico que está en Europa, Joshua, tiene una hermana… ella no presenta nada fuera de lo normal… pero por alguna razón, tu hermano la ha estado espiando… han intervenido su línea telefónica, las cuentas de banco son revisadas…

- ¿No será por el chico?

- No, a él también lo tienen bien vigilado… - suspiró – Steiner fue haciéndose pasar por el técnico de la televisión y descubrió una cámara… como la chica salió un momento aprovecho para revisar todo el lugar y encontró 18 cámaras…

- A lo mejor es el amor platónico de mi hermano – sugirió.

- Tal vez… pero no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar que complemente sus planes… ya viste que pasó hace algunos años aquí mismo, simplemente por tomarnos todo a la ligera… el 11 de Septiembre es un día de luto internacional.

- Buuueeennooo… ¿No podemos esperar a mañana?

- Nop… la chica da asesorías de historia los Domingos al medio día…

- ¿Asesorías de historia¿No crees que me veo un poco grandecito… a menos que…?

- Oh si…

- ¡OH NO¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE! – gritó alejándose como queriendo huir.

- ¡No tienes derecho a negarte¡Stainer!

El mayordomo entró con unas bolsas, al parecer estaba atento pegado a la puerta a cualquier llamado de Satella.

- Señor Chrno, su ropa…

El chico tomó las bolsas y sacó un pantalón que ni a golpes le quedaba, suspiró derrotado y miró con cierto coraje a Satella.

- ¿Por qué te enojas así¡Si te ves tan mono!

- No me quiero ver mono… me gusta así como estoy…

- Eres el único que puede tomar la apariencia de un niño de 12 años, justo la edad perfecta pues son asesorías de secundaria… ve a cambiarte… ya casi son las 12…

- ¿Y mi aliento¿Seré un niño borracho? – preguntó como viendo una luz de esperanza - ¡Ni las mentas lo pueden disfrazar!

- Pero si mi perfume… - se acercó rápidamente y le roció una loción que casi lo mata ahogado.

- ¿Qu-e…é t… e p-as..a¡Me vas a intoxicar¡Es perfume… y de mujer!

- ¡Muévete! – ordenó furiosa empujándolo de una patada al baño - ¡Y si te demoras no te pagaré el día!

Pudo oír claramente que le grite algo en un idioma desconocido para ella, sonrío satisfecha pues su voz ya no era la de un chico adulto, sino la de un niño pequeño.

- ¿Estará bien que vaya el señor Chrno? – preguntó Stainer sacando una gorra roja del fondo de otra bolsa – Su carácter no es el de un niño.

- Pues… - meditó – No tenemos otra opción…

A los 10 minutos salió un niño del baño con cara de pocos amigos, con la mandíbula apretada enseñando levemente unos colmillos y el cabello largo y recogido en una enorme trenza. Cogió la gorra roja y se la acomodó escondiendo sus orejas puntiagudas frente a un espejo en un rincón.

- Te llevaré – dijo Satella sonriente.

- Puedo ir yo solo… - gruñó sin mirarla.

- ¡Claro que puedes¡La policía no dirá nada al ver manejando un niño de 12 años!

Chrno la miró sobre su hombro entrecerrando sus ojos, se dio la media vuelta indignado y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Pues muévete… ¡Que no tengo tu tiempo!

- Ya va, niño de negocios… Steiner, si me buscan di que no tardo…

- Claro que si, señorita Satella - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Iban a prisa, prácticamente corrían mientras la miradas curiosas se enfocaban en ellos, en muy raras ocasiones se había visto a ese niño por el edificio y siempre acompañado de Satella.

Chrno miraba por la ventanilla, poco a poco veía como se alejaban del centro de la ciudad… casi nunca iba por esos rumbos pues vivía gente de clase media con la que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar… sólo hablaba con quienes le dijera su jefa, magnates, políticos, celebridades… todos igual de…

- Tontos – pensó recargándose en el asiento.

- Ya he hablado con la chica… tu estudias con maestros particulares pero el profesor de Historia está muy enfermo… ¿De acuerdo?

- Ajam…

- Soy tu prima, eres huérfano… no supe que inventarle sobre tus padres…

- Le hubieras dicho la verdad – sonrío ampliamente robándole una risita a Satella.

- Me hubiera colgado el teléfono en el momento… es bastante religiosa.

- De seguro una tipa fea, sin vida y que solo le queda creer en un salvador que nunca llegará…

- Blasfemo…

- ¡No soy blasfemo!

- ¡Vaya que lo eres! Mira, ahí es…

El chico se asomó con curiosidad, habían varios automóviles estacionados y niños corriendo por el jardín de una acogedora casa, Satella se sintió un poco mal… el llevar su Mercedes del año la harían lucir como una persona materialista y frívola… cosa que no era del todo mentira.

- Hubiéramos venido en tu Chevy – dijo estacionándose en la acera de enfrente.

- Humíllame más ¬¬…

- Hoy no tengo ánimos – río burlesca.

Ambos bajaron del automóvil, inspeccionando el lugar de pies a cabeza, todo normal… extremadamente normal… los padres de los niños se marchaban y los pequeños empezaban a entrar a la casa. Satella apresuró el paso jalando a Chrno bruscamente de la mano.

- ¡Tranquila¡Mi manooooouuuu!

Tocó energéticamente la puerta que acababa de cerrarse y aguardo un instante mientras el niño lloriqueaba por su mano. Escucharon la cerradura al abrirse, y una linda chica rubia asomó frente a ellos; Chrno quedó pálido… se parecía tanto a alguien que había querido tanto hacía ya muchos años, era hermosa, no tenía porque negarlo… con el cabello rubio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda con los ojos de un tono azul rey y la piel blanca de apariencia sedosa a simple vista… vestía un vestido azul cielo sostenido por dos delgados tirantes que permitía ver un poco más de su piel. La chica se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Chrno y le tocó suavemente la nariz dejándole un tono rojizo en las mejillas.

- Tú debes ser Chrno – dijo sonriendo – Mi nombre es Rosette

Pero Chrno estaba enmudecido, disimuladamente Satella le dio un pisotón con el tacón de aguja de sus altos zapatos haciéndolo gritar y brincar por todos lados.

- ¡TONTA! – gritó furioso.

- Es un poco rebelde – le confesó Satella al oído a la chica.

- No se preocupe, he visto casos así…

- ¬¬… - Chrno las miró mas enojado que antes.

- Jajajaja bien… paso por ti en la tarde…

- ¿Tarde¿A qué hora?

- ¡A las 5! – le gritó Satella quien se alejaba caminando con elegancia hasta su Mercedes dorado.

- ¿QUÉ¡SAATTEEELLLLAAAA!

Pero la mujer ya se había marchado…

- Vamos, Chrno – Rosette le tomó la mano y lo dirigió hasta el comedor.

No podía ser peor… definitivamente era el día más catastrófico de toda su larga existencia… por fin una chica muy linda y él con apariencia de niño… suspiró hondo y fuerte contando hasta 10 para no gritar desesperadamente. Pero claro que las cosas podían ser peores… miró a los niños del comedor y comprendió que sería un milagro sino terminaba arrancándose los cuernos por voluntad propia… todos eran bobos… uno incluso se estaba comiendo su moco como un gran banquete y todo empeoró aún más cuando su ahora maestra le asignó el lugar junto al niño del moco…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Qué les pareció? Debo de continuarlo? ToT**

**Reviews! Sólo así sabré si fue de su agrado :)**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo de este fic o en el de "La Sombra Del Corazón"**

**Xao!**


	2. Lazos Familiares

**Hola de new! Aqui esta el segundo capi. de este extraño fic xD lo escribi mientras me lamentaba x no haber asistido al concierto de HIM ToT estoy en la depresión total! snif... x eso opté x hacer algo productivo en lugar de sentarme a lamentar mi desdichada suerte... buaaa...!**

**Les agradezco infinitamente a las que postearon en el primer capítulo arigatou a:**

**Diana, Yunax-2, Renaissance Lady-K, Shady Darklight, Inusuki**

**Y bien... comenzemos!**

**Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade es de Daisuke Moriyama y bla bla bla... ust saben xD¨**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Entre El Cielo & El Infierno**

**Capítulo II**

**Lazos Familiares**

No estaba molesto… ¡Estaba furioso¡Jamás había sido "humillado" de tal manera! Sin lugar a dudas Satella se las pagaría ¿Qué se estaba creyendo esa mujer!

- ¡Claire! – la dulce voz de su maestra le aplacó un poco el mal humor y se giró para verla hablar por teléfono - ¿Reporte de Física? Uh… no sabía… supongo que lo haré en la noche… ¡No me recuerdes eso! – exclamó asustada – No ha vuelto a suceder pero tengo mi dotación de botellas de agua bendita… sólo por si acaso… ¡No lo soñé! Estoy segura… ehm… bueno, casi segura… nooooo tonta… ¡El que vi tenía el cabello platinado! – Chrno se sobresaltó un poco pero no entendía bien de que hablaban - ¿Mi amor platónico? Ah… estem – sus mejillas se arrebolaron rápidamente – Neh… no fue él… pero ambos tenían… ya sabes… - bajó el nivel de su voz obligándolo a agudizar el oído – Cuernos…

El chico se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, Rosette lo miró aún con el leve rubor en rostro.

- Tengo que colgar, hasta mañana Claire…

Dejo el inalámbrico en la mesita, pero sus manos temblaban suavemente, casi imperceptible para cualquier persona… pero él podía oler el miedo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó acariciando los finos cabellos morados de Chrno.

- Si…

- Bien… los demás están estudiando para un examen. Vamos a dar un rápido repaso a lo que has estado viendo y la próxima clase avanzamos en algo ¿Te parece?

Chrno asintió suavemente, la chica lo condujo a la sala para que pudiera hablar en voz alta sin perjudicar a nadie… aunque empezaba a pensar que era un niño autista o algo por el estilo…

Fueron las cuatro horas más aburridas de su vida, sin quitar lo difícil que era mantener los ojos abiertos… se tambaleaba en su lugar, dejando por ratos caer su cabeza hacia el frente y dejarla colgando mientras roncaba.

- ¿Chrno? – murmuró acechando bajo su flequillo – Niño… eres un caso perdido…

Suspiró pesadamente y salió de la sala, pensaba hablar al respecto con su prima pues jamás había visto tan poco interés en un niño… una cosa era no querer estudiar por flojera y otra era de plano ignorar todo. Aclaró las dudas de sus alumnos, o las que quedaban, y se fue despidiendo de ellos mientras salían en silencio por la sala para no despertar a Chrno; en cuestión de minutos ya se habían marchado todos los niños, dejándola con él. Se sentó nuevamente a su lado y un instinto… no maternal, mas bien protector de hermana mayor, la impulsó a recostarlo con cuidado en su regazo procurando ser lo suficientemente silenciosa para no despertarlo. Sin querer, empezó a jugar con la trenza del niño, jamás había visto que una criatura de su edad llevara tan largo el cabello y mucho menos morado… pero todo en ese chico era extraño, hasta sus profundos ojos rojizos que parecían examinar todo a su alrededor.

Se sentía tan cómodo que frotó su cabeza en lo que parecía ser la más cómoda almohada que jamás hubiera probado, mostrando levemente sus colmillos…

- ¿Chrno? – sonrío instintivamente al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con tanta ternura, un fuerte olor a rosas silvestres inundó todo su sentido del olfato, extendió sus brazos y rodeo "algo" que estrechó fuertemente contra su rostro – Ya casi llega tu prima…

- ¿Prima? – dijo con voz ronca abriendo sus ojos rápidamente, descubriendo que tenía a Rosette abrazaba por la cintura y ese olor era proveniente de la piel de ella - ¡PERDÓN! – gritó rojo como tomate sentándose mecánicamente como un resorte.

- No tienes que disculparte – dijo.

- ¡P-pero… es que… oh… uh¡NADA! – bajó la vista clavándola en la alfombra color marfil de la sala.

- Está bien, estuvimos repasando por 4 horas seguidas… es normal que te diera sueño – reflexionó descartando toda idea de hablar con su prima – Yo igual estoy agotada… pero todavía tengo que hacer la tarea…

- ¿Tarea? – preguntó mirándola tímidamente - ¿Va a la escuela?

-Así es… el próximo año entro a la Universidad – sonrío - ¡Pero no me hables de "usted" que me siento vieja! Sólo tengo 18 años… ¿Y tú?

- Yo… - miró su reflejo en la ventana tratando de recordar que edad aparentaba - ¡12 años!

- Que envidia… Me encantaría volver a tener esa edad…

- Disculpe… oh… mejor dicha disculpa… pero es que tengo una duda.

- ¿De lo que repasamos?

- No… la escuché hablar por teléfono… y… dijo haber visto a dos personas con cuernos… ¿Qué fue eso?

Rosette quedó pálida y la sonrisa se fue volviendo seca hasta desaparecer por completo… ese olor amargo nuevamente a miedo invadió la nariz de Chrno, síntoma de que no había sido algo muy grato.

- Estás muy pequeño para que te esté contando cosas así – murmuró – Si luego no puedes dormir tu prima me matará…

- Neh… no dice nada… - dijo como dándole poca importancia al asunto.

- Bien… ¿Recuerdas la tormenta que hubo la semana pasada?

- ¿La eléctrica? Como olvidarlo – pensó en voz alta, ese día había hecho corto circuito el refrigerador y tuvo que comprar otro nuevo.

- Bien… pues…

¨¨¨¨¨¨Recuerdo¨¨¨¨¨¨

_La casa permanecía en penumbras, al parecer acababa de caer un rayo muy cerca provocando el falseo de la luz en la mitad de la ciudad. Descendió descalza por las escaleras, palpando el barandal y la pared para no caer, temblaba de miedo… nunca había sido muy amante de la oscuridad y la tormenta solo terminaba de asustarla. Siguió su camino palpando las paredes, apenas iluminando su camino los rayos que resplandecían hasta ser destellantes; sus manos tocaron unos finos hilos, suaves y sedosos, asustada se separó rápidamente de ese lugar pues ella conocía bien su casa y jamás había visto algo parecido ahí, con miedo extendió nuevamente sus pálidas manos tratando de tocar esos hilos pero no había nada._

_Suspiró aliviada._

_- Mi imaginación – dijo tratando de calmarse y siguiendo su camino hacia la pequeña bodega bajo las escaleras._

_Rápidamente sacó una linterna, intentó prenderla y no obtuvo resultado, la golpeó suavemente contra la palma de su mano haciendo que prendiera, sonrío más tranquila y se dio la vuelta chocando con algo, levantó la fuerte luz amarilla enfocando a una persona que la miraba fríamente. Gritó aterrada y soltó la linterna que rodó por el suelo, la levantó y volvió a apuntar en la misma dirección pero ya no había nada, tragó saliva con fuerza y se aparragó contra la pared respirando agitadamente; sintió cosquillas en su cuello… esos hilos le acariciaban el rostro y caían por su pecho, trató de huir pero unos fuertes brazos la rodearon cubriéndola por completo, miró de reojo notando que esos hilos eran cabellos platinados que brillaban fuertemente con la luz de la linterna._

_- Que bien hueles – le dijo el hombre con voz ronca estrechándola con más fuerza contra su pecho, sintiendo su espalda que temblaba de miedo – Y tu piel es más tentadora de lo que pensé… - acercó sus labios al cuello de ella erizándola por completo, pero incapaz de articular palabra alguna, estaba aterrada._

_El hombre la acunó en sus brazos, llevándola como a un indefenso gato sumiso, hasta el sillón mas amplio de la sala dónde la recostó colocándose sobre ella, besando con ansias el cuello… lamiéndolo suavemente, quemándole la piel en cada contacto._

_- No lo hagas… por favor… - dijo temblando, apenas con fuerzas para empujarlo – Te lo suplico…_

_- Es hora de que le ruegues a tu Dios… - le susurró al oído mientras con su lengua jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja derecha – María Magdalena…_

_- ¡Me confundes! – exclamó forcejeando - ¡Suéltame!_

_- Muero por hacerte mía… eres deliciosa… ¿Sabías?_

_- ¡Déjame! – sollozó amargamente - ¡Quítate¡Auxilio!_

_- Reza… - le dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras lentamente sus manos se posaban sobre sus pechos - ¡Reza! – ordenó con brutalidad._

_- ¡Dios Mío! – gritó mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas._

_Extendió los brazos tratando de aferrarse al borde de la mesa junto al sillón, pero ese hombre la jalaba divertido ante sus pobres intentos de huir. Encontró un pequeño frasco circular que sin pensarlo se lo estrelló en la cara; el extraño gritó y pudo ver por primera vez unos ojos dorados que brillaban con furia y… unos enormes cuernos negros en medio de su larga cabellera. La piel del hombre parecía quemarse al contacto con el agua… pero su vista se nubló y se desmayó producto de la impresión._

_¨¨¨¨¨¨Fin Recuerdo¨¨¨¨¨¨_

Su rostro permanecía rojo por haberle contado semejantes cosas a un pobre niño "inocente" y sin malicia (Nota de la autora: Si ella supiera xD ) y Chrno sin lugar a duda reconoció al autor de semejantes barbaridades… aunque no pudo evitar fantasear un poco ante la narración, que obviamente estaba suprimiendo algunas cosillas subidas de tono, y en el fondo no lo culpó… pues la había estado mirando durante la historia encontrándola muy atractiva.

- No le cuentes esto a nadie ¿Si? – pidió mirándolo sin poder borrarse ese rubor.

- No lo contaré… - dijo pensativo - ¿Te llamó María Magdalena?

- Si… y lo que le aventé fue agua bendita… me la regalaron en un bautizo y la tenía olvidada, pero de algo sirvió.

- ¿Y por qué dijiste que no sabías si lo soñaste o no?

- Pues… estoy casi segura de que fue realidad porque cuando me desperté estaba empapada y la botella se encontraba hecha añicos en la alfombra… - recordó temerosa – Pero mis amigas dicen… - dudó quedando aún mas roja – Nada, olvídalo…

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- No no no – negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – Suficiente te he contado…

- ¡Ándale!

- ¡No¡Eso no! – le jaló las mejillas suavemente – Cuando nos conozcamos más entonces te platicaré sobre eso ¿Si? Es algo muy personal…

- Buueeno – dijo derrotado.

Tocaron la puerta con dos fuertes golpecitos, Rosette se levantó y abrió saludando a Satella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo se portó?

- Muy bien – dijo mirando al pequeño Chrno que estaba junto a ella – No parece un niño de su edad… actúa como si fuera mas grande.

Satella miró de manera asesina a Chrno quien simplemente bajó la mirada evitándola u.u

- Bien, gracias por todo, señorita Christopher…

- No hay de que ¡Hasta luego!

Chrno y Satella abordaron el vehículo rápidamente y se marcharon, aunque el primero no pudo evitar obsérvala mientras se alejaban… ahora que se fijaba bien ese vestido azul solo resaltaba su perfecta anatomía femenina… involuntariamente se sonrojó imaginándose él en lugar de ese demonio que la había estado acosando.

- Morboso – masculló acomodando su cabello pelirrojo.

- ¿Eh¡Claro que no!

- Aja, la estabas mirando como borrego…

- ¿Y si lo hice qué¡Es MI problema!

Mientras discutían, Satella hacía su Alto en la esquina, el sonido de una fuerte explosión los hizo mirar instintivamente hacia el retrovisor a tiempo para ver la puerta de la casa Rosette que volaba por los aires hasta la mitad de la calle.

- ¡Aion! – gritó Chrno dejando que sus ojos resplandecieran de un rojo sangre.

- ¿Aion¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Si¡Ella me contó que ya la había intentado… violar!

- ¡Santo Cielo¿Qué esperas¡VAMOS!

Salieron disparados del automóvil, en la carrera Satella sacó un guante negro, con una gran gema en medio, que se lo colocó a toda velocidad. El pequeño niño le llevaba una gran delantera, sentía el corazón latirle con furia, su hermano… hacia años que no lo veía. Entró enfocando rápidamente sus ojos furiosos en la chica acurrucada en el rincón de la sala temblando, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos, sólo atinó a correr a su lado ignorando la mirada dorada sorprendida que lo seguía.

- ¡Rosette¿Estás bien! – preguntó asustado abrazándola con fuerza.

La rubia lo miró sin detener el temblado de su cuerpo.

- Ten cuidado – dijo mirando al frente.

Chrno se giró con una lentitud casi desesperante, mirando al imponente ser con alas y traje blanco que se erguía con una gran espada en la mano y grandes cuernos negros.

- ¿Has perdido tus cuernos, o qué? Pequeño – preguntó tratando de ser indiferente pero con cierta preocupación en su voz.

- Aion… - se levantó poniéndose frente a la chica - ¿Qué intentas?

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, hace muchos años que decidiste separarte de mí… - gruñó – de nosotros… ¿Y por qué estás con esa apariencia?

- ¡Tampoco es de tu incumbencia! – gritó enojado.

- No le grites a tus mayores – agitó su espada con fuerza levantando piedras del suelo, despedazando el hermoso acabado de la alfombra, y lanzándola con tra ellos.

Rosette gritó y se refugió en sus brazos como si eso la fuera a salvar… escuchó el ruido de las piedras proyectándose a sus lados… pero no contra ella, acechó temerosa sobre sus brazos notando que estaba refugiada en una especie de capullo negro… lo tocó con curiosidad con las yemas de los dedos.

- No hagas eso – le susurró una voz en su nuca.

El capullo se abrió y levantó asustada la vista, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, junto a ella estaba otro chico de la misma estatura que el tal Aion, con enormes alas que la habían protegido y… cuernos… Una rápida imagen le vino a la mente cubriendo sus mejillas de un tono rojo vivo¡Era él¡No podía ser verdad…! Deslizó la mirada por la larga cola que le nacía de la nuca y se cubrió la boca asustada, pero no retrocedió, estaba demasiado conmocionada por su presencia; pero recordó al pequeño niño que la estaba defendiendo y miró en todas direcciones, aterrada.

- ¿Y Chrno¿Dónde está Chrno?

- ¿Si? – dijo el chico algo apenado, tendría que dar largas explicaciones después…

- ¡Dios Mío! – exclamó - ¿Eres Chrno!

- Si…

- Como siempre aprovechando de tu apariencia de niño para acercarte a las mujeres – dijo Aion moviendo su espada de manera amenazadora - ¿Y qué harás¿Atacarme¡Hazlo¡Mata a tu hermano!

Rosette se incorporó refugiándose tras Chrno, sintiendo seguridad tras su cuerpo… aunque algo nerviosa…

- Mátame tú, Aion… así serías más feliz sin la existencia de alguien como yo en tu feliz familia…

Aion entrecerró los ojos furioso, pero con cierto brillo lastimoso en ellos; bajó la espada y se acercó hasta Rosette quien tembló al verlo tan cerca, aferrándose a las alas de Chrno; tomó su mano contra su voluntad y la besó suavemente, la chica se la arrebató de inmediato pegándose más al demonio de cabello morado.

- No importa donde la guardes… la encontraré – le dijo Aion dándole una última mirada a Chrno y salió por la puerta trasera con paso lento.

Satella estaba estática en la puerta, jamás había visto al hermano de Chrno y optó por no intervenir en pleitos familiares… su misión era ver por la seguridad de Rosette y ella estaba bien.

- ¿Estás herida? – preguntó Chrno mirando su polvoriento vestido.

Rosette negó rápidamente con la cabeza aún con las mejillas sonrojadas. Chrno pudo notar de inmediato ese suave tono rojo que adornaba el rostro risueño de la chica… y recordó parte de su conversación telefónica…

_¿Mi amor platónico? Ah… estem... Neh… no fue él… pero ambos tenían… ya sabes… Cuernos…_

¿Acaso… se refería a él…?

- No pienses estupideces – se dijo así mismo convenciéndose de estar equivocado.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Iep... ¿Qué les parecio? Ahhh no sé ustedes pero me encanta el personaje de Aion :P weno... es un malvado, pero es mi malvado favorito ;)**

**Ñam... ¿Qué más...? **

**/me intenta recordar... o.o**

**Ahhh ya no sé >. **

**REVIEWS! pls:D**

**Helena Venus**


	3. Sólo Viejos Recuerdos

_Hola! Siiii! Volví! jeje es que andaba con la mente en mil cosas por la convención que acaba de pasar... además de que conocí a los chicos de Gasara! Wow! Son geniales! Si son de México ytienen la oportunidad de oírlos en alguna convención de anime... no lo piensen dos veces! Además de que son gente hermosa Los quelo muxo!_

_Bien... retomando el tema... quiero agradecerles a todas esas personas que confiaron en mí y dejaron su review aunque ya casi había abandonado esta historia, sino hubiera sido por ustedes no existiría este capítulo! Les responderé al final del capítulo para no hacer mas largo mi mensajito jejeje o.o_

_Estoy muy halagada por el host que puso Renaissance Lady-K en su cap nuevo en "Sirviente del destino" ¡Amiga¡Tu y tu hermana igual son de mis escritoras favoritas¡SON WOW! Muchas gracias por la mención! _

_Este cap a lo mejor es un poco triste... no lo sé, espero que en sus reviews me digan... siempre me han dicho que mis historias llegan a ser muy tristes y corta venas... jeje a ver... qué opinan ustedes!_

_Disclaimer: Ya lo sabeennnnnnn! Chrno Crusade no me pertenece... -Helena llora desconsoladamente- Es propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama y yo simplemente juego un poco con sus personajes y los hago sufrir:P ñaka ñaka...!_

**Entre El Cielo & El Infierno**

**Capítulo III**

**Sólo Viejos Recuerdos**

Estaba totalmente confundida, no sabía si estaba bien esa emoción que crecía en su pecho o debería estar sumida en un terror inexplicable… nuevamente sus ojos azules buscaban con ansiedad los dorados que parecían mas interesados en la puerta por donde había salido su hermano que en otra cosa.

- Aion – pensó apretando con disimulo los puños, no sabía la razón de esa repentina ola de melancolía pero estaba bien presente en cada célula de su cuerpo.

- Señorita Christopher – le llamó Satella con una torpe y fingida sonrisa mientras con gran agilidad evitaba los restos de escombros que ahora cubrían la sala.

- ¿Si? Mande…

- Eh… bueno… uhm… no sé como explicar todo lo sucedido… aunque dudo que necesite una gran explicación ¿No es así? – sonrío un poco tratando de en suavizar el ambiente – Bien… ¿Por dónde empiezo…?

- Por el principio, mujer – bramó Chrno exasperado alejándose un poco de ambas mujeres, recargando su frente color canela contra la ventana de la sala… permitiéndole ver a Rosette una especie de cola que partía desde su nuca.

- ¡Ya sé, demonio tonto! – exclamó tratando de no darle importancia a las palabras de su compañero – No le prestes atención…

Rosette asintió mientras lo miraba de reojo, tratando de disimular su naciente interés por los demonios… ¿Era por los demonios o por ESE demonio? Sus mejillas se arrebolaron sólo de pensarlo estrujando con timidez un dobles de su vestido algo polvoriento.

- Siendo honestos… no me explico el porque de la insistencia de Aion con usted…

- ¿Aion? Ah si… ese demonio… - murmuró.

- ¿Posee alguna habilidad¿Cura a las personas¿Puede ver los sueños de otros¿Ángeles? – miró detenidamente el rostro pálido de la chica y luego a Chrno rápidamente - ¿Puede ver el futuro?

Chrno se giró bruscamente pareciendo mas alto e imponente que hacía unos instantes, Rosette retrocedió instintivamente aún sin responder y Satella sólo bajó la mirada, había ido algo lejos con esa pregunta pero era su trabajo… si trabajo, esperaba que él lo comprendiera.

- ¿No ha tenido tal vez… sueños de alguna vivencia en otra vida?

- ¿Qué insinúas! – gritó Chrno golpeando la pared ahora siendo adornada por una agujero - ¡Satella Harvenheit¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, mujer!

Ok… él no lo comprendería nunca…

- ¡Cállate Chrno¡Este es mi trabajo y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo¡No puedo simplemente darme la vuelta y abandonar todo¡Como tú!

La mirada de oro se pasmó abriendo enormemente los ojos, sintiendo casi una inmovilidad en sus extremidades inferiores y un escalofrío recorriéndole la cola desde la base hasta la punta. Satella cubrió su boca con ambas manos, arrepentida de haber dicho algo así… es sólo que a veces no podía controlarse y el coraje la vencía.

- Perdón, Chrno… no quise decir eso… lo siento mucho.

- Ahórrate tus tontas disculpas, Satella – dijo mientras atravesaba la casa para salir por la misma puerta que su hermano.

Rosette lo miró sin entender, con las manos juntas sobre el pecho y la mente marchándose junto con él.

- ¡Oh¡Lo siento muchísimo, señorita Christopher! Es sólo que… a veces se altera un poco… Creo que le podré explicar mejor en el camino.

- ¿En el camino¿A dónde vamos?

- Su hogar no será seguro nunca más… - dijo tratando de parecer serena – Junté su ropa ¿Si? Puede llevarse una que otra pertenencia… con gusto la ayudaré a empacar.

- ¿Y a dónde iré¿Y mi hermano? El me llamará a aquí…

- Irá a un departamento no muy lejos de aquí… su hermano se enterará de inmediato, no se preocupe…

- Bien… - murmuró con una suave sonrisa – Está bien…

Satella la miró sintiendo una paz en el pecho, una paz que ahondaba en muchas direcciones de su ser… sólo con una sonrisa se te puede alegrar el día…

Chrno manejaba de regreso a su departamento, con una mano en el volante y otra recargada en la ventanilla abierta sosteniendo con aburrimiento su cabeza, dejando que el viento de Nueva York refrescara un poco sus pensamientos… y sin embargo estaba triste, no podía dejar de recordar… parecía como si su mente estuviera desbocada y sin control remontándolo a muchos años atrás… sin poder detenerlo… como una película vieja que se ha atorada en la casetera. Apretó el volante, Aion de nuevo estaba en su mente… y fuera lo que fuera era su hermano, su única y verdadera familia… y en realidad no le interesaba tener más.

Detuvo el vehículo en el estacionamiento de los departamentos, y se quedó un momento ahí… mañana Satella no le dirigiría la palabra y aunque era una humana exasperante, la apreciaba mucho… sabía que había pasado por momento difíciles, justo como él, y sin embargo siempre sonreía… hacia juegos y burlas, era hermosa y exitosa ¿Por qué él no podía hacer eso¿Acaso el ser demonio le privaba de la felicidad que parecían gozar y jactarse los demás¿Sólo sería feliz matando gente… matando otros demonios…? Suspiró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el asiento mirando el techo del coche…

- ¡Mira mami¡Vecinos nuevos! – exclamó una pequeña niña tomada de la mano de una mujer adulta.

La vocecilla de la niña llamó su atención, sonaba pausada y aterciopelada. Bajó del vehículo buscándola… estaba subiendo las escaleras sin dejar de señalar justo el departamento que estaba en la planta alta justo sobre el de él. Se acercó un poco escuchando a unas chicas hablar… estaban riendo y acomodando las cosas… su vida parecía tan sencilla que no pudo evitar envidiarlas…

- Simples humanos… que asco… - murmuró tratando de parecer agresivo pero con la misma expresión de tristeza que había dominado su rostro gran parte de la tarde que ahora finalizaba para darle paso a la noche.

- ¡Cuidado con esa ca…! – un ruido de objetos cayéndose invadió el lugar y luego largas carcajadas de esas mismas mujeres.

Sonrío imaginándose el desastre que debía ser ese departamento y a las chicas riendo por todo, de seguro emocionadas por su nueva vivienda…

- Si supieran que un demonio vive bajo sus pies… - musitó casi ahogadamente dirigiéndose a su departamento con una suave sonrisa triste dibujada en sus labios.

Al entrar fue mayor la congoja… estaba solo y oscuro… camino entre las penumbras mientras seguía escuchando las voces femeninas y sus pequeños pasos en el techo. Si fuera otro día y estuviera de mejor humor hubiera subido a reprenderlas por ser tan escandalosas… pero no ese día… ahora estaba demasiado sumido en su miseria para arrastrar a otros a ella.

Se deshizo de sus ropas y tomó un baño… para su suerte el agua ahora era caliente… el peor día de su vida estaba llegando a su fin… Salió ahora con su pijama de un color rojo vino que hacia juego perfecto con su mirada rojiza.

- ¡Pásame esa caja¡No esa¡La otra!

Los gritos de las chicas seguían resonando… pero en el fondo no quería que se detuvieran… ahogaban un poco ese silencio sepulcral que estaba impregnando en cada pared de su hogar… Se recostó en la cama tratando de ignorar el desorden que había en la habitación, dispuesto a conciliar el sueño acompañado de unas voces extrañas que le agradaban…

Una melodía lo despertó somnoliento, se levantó y buscó en los pantalones que llevaba ese día que ahora estaban tirados en el suelo completando el perfecto paisaje desastroso que había, miró el nombre en la pantalla del celular.

- Shader… Aion te ha contado y ahora estás preocupada por mí – dijo sin atreverse a contestar el móvil y siguió mirándolo hasta que cesó de sonar, sin pensarlo dos veces lo apagó antes de que la insistencia de su amiga lo obligara a responder.

Regresó a su cama comprobando que ahora todo permanecía en silencio… ya no estaban más esas voces extrañas que le hacían compañía sin que ellas lo supieran… resignado… retomó nuevamente el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente su animo no había mejorado mucho… el panorama de su cuarto lo entristecía pero era demasiado perezoso para ordenarlo, eran las 6:35 AM… sin querer se había levantado bastante temprano contando que entraba al trabajo hasta las 8:00 AM. Unos pasos en el techo le llamaron la atención, corrían por todos lados y brincaban…

- ¡ES TARDÍSIMO¡DIOS SANTO¿POR QUÉ A MIIII! – gritaba una de las chicas recorriendo el departamento completo a toda velocidad.

Chrno no pudo evitar sonreír divertido con la situación, de seguro se trataba de una estudiante pues ellos entraban a las 7:00AM… y pues sí… efectivamente era un poquito tarde…

Aunque parecía que su suerte había mejorado, pues el agua seguía caliente, no quiso desayunar gran cosa, simplemente cogió una manzana de la nevera y se dispuso a desayunar mientras se cambiaba de ropa… unos jeans negros con una camisa color vino y zapatos negros, nada muy formal pero tampoco informal… no quería hacer enojar a Satella pues sabía que estaría delicada luego de lo sucedido. Miro el reloj, 6:55AM, no estaría mal llegar un poco temprano para ganar puntos con su jefa. Salió al mismo tiempo que la chica, sólo que ella corría como loca por las escaleras cuando él caminaba calmadamente por el pasillo.

- ¡No llegaré¡Dios Mío¡Suspenderé esa materia si falto nuevamente! – gritaba la chica captando vagamente la atención del demonio - ¡Malditas escaleras¡Las o---¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sintió como tropezaba inevitablemente con su mismo pie mientras veía como estaba cada ves más cerca del suelo… pues su ligero accidente había sido en el penúltimo escalón antes de tocar suelo firme, cerró los ojos mientras cubría su rostro con los brazos para no salir muy golpeada cuando unos fuertes brazos la retuvieron de un golpe seguro.

Chrno miró el cabello rubio… casi dorado recogido en una cola alta dejando algunos rizos sueltos, la había logrado agarrar antes de caer…

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

La chica asintió sin levantar la mirada, estaba bastante asustada por pensar que caería como para hablar.

Justo como él había pensado, era una estudiante… pues llevaba su uniforme, una falda gris con blusa blanca y saco negro… las calcetas hasta arriba antes de la rodilla igual que todas las chicas de su edad, sonrío divertido de la "moda" de los humanos adolescentes.

Un poco más recuperada del susto se separó un poco y levantó la vista sonriendo ampliamente hasta que sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los rojizos del chico.

- ¿Chrno? – preguntó atónita con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas.

- ¿Rosette…?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Ahora si! Respondiendo los Reviews:)_

_**ale:** Ya descubrí quien eres! Shady Darklight! jejej x) Bueno... en realidad me contó Renaissance jeje pero el caso es q x fin sé quien eres :P Gracias x tu apoyo amiga! me da gusto que te haya dejado de buen humor a ver si este no deprime :s_

_**yumichan:** Si! Chrno rebelde rlz :P jejeje Chrnito es el mejor! juju y si, se va a poner mas buena... ando practicando las artes del suspenso o.o no en serio, jeje es que leí un manga buenísimo! que ni si quiera ha terminado en Japón! así que.. pues... las ideas fluyen x mi mente :)_

_**Renaissance Lady-K:** ¡WWAAAA¿Y a ti que puedo decirte! ¬¬ Es un cumplido que digas que te encanta mi fic! muchísisisisimas gracias! en serio :) como ya sabras yo igual soy tu fiel seguidora! jeje Ojalá te vea pronto x el msn... es que ando hasta el tope de trabajo... snif... snif..._

_**Inusuki:** ¿Y a quién no le gusta Chrno como demonio¡Es super kawaii! jeje Aquí tienes otro cap más :) espero que sea de tu agrado!_

_**YunaX-2:** Hace rato que no veia un review tuyo! Pense que perdia lectores ToT jeje pero que bueno que sigues leyéndo mis historias disparatadas :) jeje espero leerte más por aqui, oki? Saludos! Suerte en el Insti:D_

_**Mornie McDouglas:** Siii, adoro cuando Chrno protege a Rosette :D... es taaannnn hermoso! jejeje -suspiro- Los adoro! jejeje Gracias!_

_**Yami-mel:** ¿En serio lees mis historias? ToT buaaaaa!Gracias! Gracias:) Jaja lo del niño del moco no se ni de donde salió... sólo se escribio jejeje me encanta cuanso sucede eso :) es uno de mis... uhm... no se si sea defecto o virtud... pero de pronto la historia se dicta sola! en este cap me pasó... a ver que tal te parece :)_

_**Diana:** No te preocupes, entiendo tu exaltación! Creeme... aquí a todasss -ve a todas las chicas que dejan reviews y a las autoras de los fics- nos alteramos cuando hablamos de Chrno de grande x) jajaja _

_**Rinsita-chan:** Si! Aion es super super super wow! jejeje aunque sea malo! es de esos malos que adoro:D Así que prometo darle un poquito de relevancia al chico... juju y pues... a tus preguntas... hum... No puedo responderte aún ToT... bueno... en este cap se da a entender algo pero no al 100... pronto lo sabrás! promesa:)_

_Bien... jeje esto quedó algo largo -.- pero bueno... me despido! pidiéndoles lo de siempre! **Reviews! **Como dice una amiga, es mi paga jejeje :)_

_Los quiero! _

_Con cariño_

_**Helena Venus**_


	4. Una Vieja Historia

_Hola! Primero que nadap quiero agradecer a esos fieles lectores que siempre leen mis disparatadas historias n.n_

_Gracias a: Inusuki, Flonne, ale, Rinsita-chan, Renaissance Lady-K y Asuma-chan_

_Gracias chicas, infinitamente agradecida!_

_Disclaimer: Ahhh lo de siempre, Chrno Crusade le pertenece a Daisuke Moriyama (me ganoooo ToT) y bla bla bla n.n_

_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨_

**Entre El Cielo & El Infierno**

**Capítulo IV**

**Una Vieja Historia**

- ¿Chrno? – preguntó atónita con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas.

- ¿Rosette…?

Rosette se alejó rápidamente retrocediendo de manera torpe a punto de caer nuevamente si Chrno no la volvía a sostener del hombro.

- ¡Perdón! – se disculpó apenada sintiendo como la mano de Chrno le quemaba la piel de los nervios - ¡No me fije¡Lo siento!

- No te preocupes – le dijo indiferente mirando el departamento de arriba del suyo - ¿Tú vives ahí?

- ¿Uh? – levantó la mirada – Sip… la señorita Satella me dijo que estaría segura aquí… aunque aún no sé porque… - meditó – No luce como un lugar muy seguro.

- Tiene la loca idea de que cuidaré de ti – murmuró – Vivo justo debajo de ti…

- ¿En serio!

- Si… - respondió sin comprender la emoción de la chica - ¿Estás viviendo con alguna amiga?

- No, ayer sólo me ayudaron a desempacar… - se cubrió la boca asustada y trató de hablar al mismo tiempo - ¡Discúlpenos si hicimos mucho ruido¡No volverá a suceder!

- Ahhh – entrecerró los ojos molesto consigo mismo de haber necesitado de compañía humana la noche anterior – Eso espero… me dio mucho trabajo dormir con tanto ruido…

- ¡No se preocupe¡No sucederá nuevamente! – el celular de Rosette comenzó a sonar con el opening de Full Metal Alchemist, Rewrite - ¿Aló¡Ahhh¡No grites, Claire¿Qué¡Dios Mío¡Voy para allá!

Colgó y sin despedirse se dio la media vuelta corriendo a toda velocidad, su amiga le acaba de decir que el profesor le daría 10 minutos de tolerancia o suspendería la materia…

- ¡Rosette! – le llamó Chrno haciéndola detenerse en seco - ¿No quieres que te lleve?

La rubia miró el Chevy en el que estaba recargado Chrno y asintió, aunque dudaba que su pequeño corazoncito resistiera tanto… sufriría un ataque de nervios antes… por estar cerca de ese demonio.

- ¿Dónde estudias? – preguntó abriéndole la portezuela como todo un caballero.

- En "Santa Magdalena" – respondió con inocencia.

Chrno se quedó estático¿Cómo se había fijado en el mugre escudo del saco! Golpeó con disimuló el techo de coche dejando helada a Rosette, se había prometido no volver a poner un pie en ese lugar…

- Rosette… yo… - miró fugazmente a la chica hecha un manojo de nervios, siempre se ponía así frente a él – Es una escuela religiosa¿Verdad?

- Si… antes era sólo un convento pero tomó ese nombre porque…

- Ahí vivió María Magdalena – le interrumpió cabizbajo.

- Exactamente…

Meditó rápidamente el asunto, bien podía negarse y bajar a la chica pero… ¿No sería algo demasiado cruel?

- Algún día tendré que superarlo… - pensó cerrando la portezuela de Rosette.

Desde unas esquinas antes se podía ver perfectamente la enorme edificación de un estilo arquitectónico antiguo pero de una belleza cautivadora, y desde esa distancia podía ver perfectamente el punto donde comenzó todo…

Se detuvo en la acera de enfrente sin dejar de mirar la escuela, había cientos de chicas y chicos dispersos por el lugar que ignoraban que esa "leyenda" que siempre contaban los maestros fuera verdad y que uno de los personajes de ella estuviera justamente a unos escasos metros.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Rosette algo incómoda por el repentino silencio que había habido desde que salieron de los departamentos.

- No hay de que…

- Bien… - vio a Anna haciéndole señas de que se apresurara y señalando la torre mas alta del convento, la misma torre que Chrno no dejaba de ver.

- ¿Qué irás a hacer a ese lugar? – le preguntó Chrno tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca antes de que bajara del auto.

Rosette se estremeció, un miedo recorrió desde su muñeca hasta el corazón dándole un escalofrío que casi la convulsionó.

- Estudiar – respondió mecánicamente Rosette.

Anna se percató de que algo extraño estaba pasando y corrió hasta ella preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió tomando de los hombros a Rosette que estaba más blanca que una hoja de papel.

- Si – mintió tratando de evitar los ojos de Chrno.

Anna le dirigió una mirada severa al demonio haciendo que la soltara.

- Vamos… el profesor Remington ha vuelto y te está esperando…

- ¿Remington? – murmuró Chrno inaudible para las chicas.

- ¿Y Economía? Voy a suspender la materia y…

- Remington ya ha hablado con el profesor para que puedas reponer luego esas horas… - miró a Chrno con desconfianza – Mejor hablamos en el camino, vamos Rosette.

- Gracias por traerme – agradeció Rosette haciendo una pequeña reverencia y salió disparada del lugar junto con Anna.

- ¿Por qué corres¡No es para tanto! – gritó Anna tratando de alcanzarla.

- ¡Luego te cuento! – exclamó mirando rápidamente a Chrno, sin duda alguna era un demonio… su sola presencia la estremecía – Sólo quiero alejarme lo más rápido posible…

- Rosette…

Chrno permaneció en el mismo lugar, se había bajado del auto y estaba recargado en un costado mirando el convento… ¡Cuantos recuerdos le traía ese lugar santo! Busco un cigarro en el auto y lo encendió, hacía años que no fumaba… pero eran demasiadas cosas en muy pocos días y él precisamente no se caracterizaba por su fuerza de voluntad y sus buenos hábitos.

- ¿Chrno¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de su jefa se escuchó acercándose.

- Buenos días, Satella Harvenheit – saludó mientras fumaba distraídamente.

- Pensé que habías dejado de fumar…

- Nunca lo dejé, sólo no se me había apetecido.

- Como sea… Tienes el día libre, tengo varios pendientes que ver en el convento con la Hermana Kate y no estaré en la oficina.

- ¿Cómo qué pendientes? – preguntó con enojo - ¿Cómo el que esa mujer esté en esa maldita torre!

- Uhm… me imaginé que te enterarías de una u otra manera…

- ¿Cómo no iba a enterarme si pusiste a la chica a vivir cerca de mí?

- Era el lugar más seguro que teníamos…

- ¡Pudiste haberme avisado!

- ¡Te hubieras negado! – gritó más fuerte que él dejándolo callado – Ayer le conté varias cosas… traté de suprimir lo más que pude a María Magdalena…

- ¿Cómo que cosas?

- Cosas que ella quería saber… quien era Aion, dónde estaba su hermano, los apóstoles… preguntó por ti pero dije que casi no trataba contigo y te limitabas a trabajar para mí.

- Hm… - suspiró - ¿Y su hermano?

- Sigue en Europa, se negó a venir por más que Fiore trató de convencerlo… al parecer era el sueño de ambos que él lograra esa beca y no quiere desperdiciarla…

- ¿Y la otra apóstol?

- Frente a tus narices en la misma torre que "esa" mujer – lo miró – Remington volvió en la madrugada, la chica, Azmaria Hendric, está viviendo conmigo…

- ¿No puedes llevarte a la otra contigo?

- Es inútil hablar contigo… ¿Qué no entiendes o te haces¡Tú hermano, personalmente, ha ido a buscar a esa chica¿Crees que yo podría hacer mucho contra Aion?

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que ambos parecían meditar, en una de las ventanas del convento vieron a Rosette platicando animadamente con un rubio alto al que, desde lo lejos, Chrno le gruñó.

- Podría hablar con Remington…

- ¿Para que cuide a Rosette de mi hermano? – preguntó sin creerle.

- Pues ya que tú te niegas…

- De acuerdo… la cuidaré…

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó sonriente – Bien… ¿De verdad quieres ver por qué Rosette y Azmaria van a esa torre? – los ojos curiosos de Chrno le bastaron como respuesta – Sígueme… y trata de no hacer mucho barullo.

Y en esa, tan mencionada torre, estaban Rosette Christopher, Azmaria Hendirc y Ewan Remington, las dos primeras sentadas en un sillón algo viejo pero conservado y el último de pie junto a la ventana contando la famosísima leyenda del convento, sólo que ahora agregando ciertos detalles… como el hecho de que Magdalena no había muerto a causa de los estigmas como siempre decían, sino que había sido secuestrada por un demonio y muerto a manos de Aion.

- ¿Pero por qué la mató? – preguntó consternada Azmaria, de cabello lila claro, piel blanca con grandes ojos inocentes que remarcaban su edad, 12 añitos.

- Aún no lo sabemos… sólo hay una persona que podría decirnos pero se niega a hablar al respecto… - respondió Ewan mirando disimuladamente a Rosette quien parecía comprender de quien se trataba.

- ¿Chrno? – murmuró para sí misma pero lo suficientemente alto para ser oído por los demás.

- Así es…

- ¿Y por qué se niega? Es decir… ¡Él la secuestró! Mínimo podría contar que pasó…

- Es de carácter algo difícil…

- Si me he dado cuenta – sonrío Rosette jugando disimuladamente con un mechón suelto.

Y las emociones del libre albedrío de Remington le hicieron una mala jugada sonrojándose levemente ante la chica, pero sólo siendo notado por Azmaria que río por lo bajo divertida con la situación.

- Un momento – la sonrisa de Azmaria se borró por completo – Eso quiere decir que sigue vivo… ¡Y que es un demonio! – exclamó asustada recogiendo sus pies sobre el sofá.

- Se separó poco tiempo después de su hermano… unos trabajadores de una Industria nos dijeron haber visto un ser con cuernos deambulando por el lugar… al llegar lo encontramos muy mal herido y por piedad, no sé de que ser, aún conservaba sus cuernos.

- ¿Qué pasa si pierden sus cuernos? – preguntó Rosette interesada.

- Mueren… - suspiró ante el creciente interés de la rubia por la demonología – Los cuernos son la fuente de fuerza en los demonios, absorben energía astral a través de ellos.

- Si no los tienen, no hay como hacerlo – caviló Azmaria con temor, los temas de demonios, cuernos y maldad la aterraban.

Rosette abrazó a Azmaria dejando que su cabeza descansara en su hombro.

- No te asustes… no va a pasar nada.

La puerta de la biblioteca antigua, se abrió haciendo un chillido muy fuerte; los tres presentes se giraron encontrando a Satella y a Chrno.

- Chrno – dijo Rosette sorprendida.

- ¡Chrno! – gritó Azmaria aterrada aferrándose a Rosette y tratando de refugiarse tras el sofá como si fuera un escudo bendecido por el mismo Papa.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – inquirió Chrno en susurro a Satella.

- Supongo que ya les deben de haber contado…

- Ahhh genial…

- ¡Buenos días! – exclamó Satella sonriente acercándose amenazadoramente a Remington encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

- Ahhhhh me ahogas –se quejó completamente rojo mirando tímidamente a Rosette quien reía amenamente.

- ¿Desde cuando vienes a aquí? – preguntó Chrno mirando fríamente a la rubia.

Azmaria ahogó un grito y volvió a esconderse tras Rosette.

- Hace un par de meses – respondió lo más tranquilamente que pudo – La Hermana Kate había insistido en que tomara clases de Demonología… normalmente eran a la última hora… pero hoy me he sorprendido de que sea temprano y con una apóstol.

- Como si eso te fuera a servir – bramó Chrno.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, hasta Satella había soltado a Remington y buscaba la manera mas sabia de en suavizar la situación. Remington se recargó en la ventana y miró por fuera, justo como hacía muchos años había hecho minutos antes de que Chrno entrara y le robara a su amada Magdalena…

- ¡Ya sé¡Tengo una magnífica idea! n.n – exclamó Satella sonriente.

- Conociendo como son tus "magníficas ideas" – comentó Chrno recordando que lo había hecho fingir ser un niño para acercarse a Rosette.

- Ignoraré ese comentario ¬¬

- ¬¬

- Como les decía… Como Chrno tiene el día libre ¿Por qué no salen los tres a divertirse el resto del día? Yo personalmente hablaré con la Hermana Kate para que las deje salir.

- ¿Con Chrno? – preguntó Rosette.

- ¿Con esa mujer? – inquirió indignado Chrno poniendo a Rosette furiosa.

- ¿Con el demonio! – gimoteó Azmaria hundiéndose más en el sofá.

- ¡Que bueno que se llevan bien¡Así que andando¡Vayan! – ordenó Satella jalando a Rosette y Azmaria para luego empujarlas junto con Chrno fuera de la biblioteca.

La puerta se cerró bruscamente dejándola a solas con Remington, quien por cierto estaba algo cabizbajo y sin ánimos.

- Estás algo grandecito para querer salir con ellos – dijo Satella recargada en la puerta mirando a Remington desde el otro lado de la biblioteca.

- Sabes que no es eso – río – No lo entenderías…

Los tres chicos estaban fuera del colegio, Chrno caminando imperante por delante de ambas chicas, Rosette justo tras él y Azmaria temblando aferrada al saco de la rubia.

- ¿Y qué quieren hacer? – preguntó de mala gana Chrno.

- ¡Vamos a alguna plaza! – sugirió Rosette sonriente tratando de calmar a la apóstol – Así podríamos entrar al cine, comer helado, almorzar en algún lado… ¿Tú que dices Azmaria?

- Yo voy en la cajuela – dijo pálida como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

- ¡Vamos Azmaria¡Diviértete!

Rosette sonreía amistosamente, y sin saber en que momento o cómo, el demonio vio su brazo rodeado por los delicados brazos de la rubia quien le sonreía amigablemente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Y… tampoco supo como o mucho menos por qué, ese tono sonrojado de las mejillas de la chica inundaban el suyo poniéndolo nervioso y extrañamente feliz.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Reviews! ya saben que los adorooooo:D_

_juju un Chrnito n.n quien no quiere un Chrnito! jajaja_

_Nos leemos pronto! Xaou!_

_Helena Venus_


	5. Haciendo Amistades

**Capítulo V**

**Haciendo Amistades**

- Una plaza – meditó entrecerrando los ojos no muy convencido al respecto ¿Qué sabía él de esos lugares¡Hacía años que no iba!

Miró de reojo a su copiloto, Rosette sonreía ampliamente mientras conversaba de alguna trivialidad con la apóstol para tranquilizarla… puesto que luego de ver a la rubia abrazando a Chrno había dado un grito capaz de levantar a una legión completa de demonios. Suspiró frustrado y avergonzado, se había emocionado por esa sencilla acción de la chica… pero ahora que lo pensaba tal vez así era con todos, incluso con ese tal Remington…

- Humanos – murmuró entre dientes al tiempo que rebasaba un camión por las malas - Hasta manejan mal…

- ¿Dijo algo? – inquirió Rosette.

- Nada – respondió mirándola de reojo – No me hables de "tú", me incomoda…

- Uh… de acuerdo…

Y se formó un silencio tan incómodo y tenso que podía ser cortado con una navaja; a lo lejos podían ver el restaurante que habían elegido para desayunar-almorzar, justo en la planta baja de la plaza más grande de Nueva York. Estacionó el coche cerca de la entrada, no tenía ánimos de caminar y quería que todo terminara pronto. Azmaria se les adelantó ya un poco más tranquila, dejándolos a solas.

- Le prometo que luego nos marcharemos – murmuró Rosette – No tenemos que ser una carga…

- En primera, ya te dije que me hables de "tu" y en segunda, no son una carga ¿Entendido? Además necesitaba relajarme un rato…

Rosette sonrío como si le hubieran dicho el mejor cumplido de un enamorado, y nuevamente… nuevamente… se colgó de su brazo.

- Si Azmaria lo ve gritara – dijo Chrno tratando de parecer indiferente.

- Sólo estaba asustada por todo lo que nos había contado el Profesor Remington.

- ¿Y qué tanto les contó? Si se puede saber…

- Pues… - dudó bajando la mirada – Que secuestraste a María Magdalena y estuviste envuelto en su muerte… pero que no has querido contar nada.

La rubia rogó porque todo haya sido un mal entendido por parte de su profesor, una persona que admiraba mucho, levantó la mirada azul enfocándola en los ojos rojizos que la miraban fijamente.

- Es verdad – admitió mirando a Az que los esperaba en la puerta – Secuestre a la santa bajo órdenes de mi hermano.

- Ya veo… bien, de todas maneras supongo que no es de la incumbencia de nadie lo que haya pasado…

- No es eso – murmuró algo abatido – Es sólo que aún no estoy listo para contarlo…

- ¡Son unos lentos! – gritó Az sonriente despejando esos malos pensamientos de ambos.

- ¡Tú eres demasiado inquieta!

Ambas chicas rieron animosamente.

Después de todo, tal vez Chrno empezaba a entender la magia de los apóstoles y el porque de su hermano en tener a la rubia.

Rosette agradecía infinitamente a todos los Dioses que existen en la tierra (y eso que es católica xD) por la maravillosa idea de Satella en mandarlos a divertirse; poco a poco Azmaria iba entrando en confianza y contaba algunas cosas de su vida, como el hecho de ser una soprano reconocida en su país y el de haber cantado para el papa, mientras que Chrno reía de las disparatadas ocurrencias de Rosette y algunas anécdotas de su infancia… en realidad nadie quería tocar el tema de los demonios o de Aion, era un momento demasiado perfecto para arruinarse. Empezaba a nacer una hermosa amistad.

De repente, la rubia pudo notar un cambio en el humor de Chrno… lucía mas serio y miraba constantemente por encima de ella ¿Había alguien atrás? Decidió ignorarlo y prosiguió platicando con su nueva declarada amiga, tal vez eran sus cambios de humor demoníacos o algo por el estilo.

- Voy al baño, no tardo – dijo Chrno levantándose de la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

Rosette le siguió con la mirada, estaba en lo cierto, había una mujer de cabello corto y grisáceo sentada en una mesa al fondo… La mujer se levantó y fue seguida por Chrno hasta el pasillo del baño. Algo andaba mal… lo podía sentir, Chrno no era el único demonio en ese restaurante.

- Espérame aquí, Azmaria ¿Si? – pidió regalándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No es nada, es que me pareció ver a una amiga que no veía desde la primaria – mintió – No me tardo nada…

- Bueno… no me dejes mucho tiempo sola…

- No lo haré.

Acarició las suaves hebras de su cabello y se levantó de la mesa, siendo cuidadosa de que en ese momento no regresarían y fuera descubierta; como lo imaginaba… al fondo del baño justo antes de entrar en estos se escuchaban voces, se acercó sigilosamente escondiéndose en el borde de la pared antes de dar la vuelta… ahí estaba Chrno recargado en la pared con la chica frente a él.

- ¿Qué pretendes¿Estás loco!

- Es la tercera ves que me preguntas lo mismo, sino tienes nada mejor que decir me voy…

- ¡Chrno!

- Así me llamo, no desgastes mi nombre…

- No me vengas con tonterías… sabes muy bien que a esa mujer la quiere Aion y no creo que la quiera compartir con nadie, mucho menos contigo.

- ¿Por qué la quiere?

- ¿Eres el único que no se da cuenta?

- Que se parezcan no dice nada… creo que el sentido de intuición de mi hermano está muy deteriorado.

- Yo la he localizado, estúpido.

Chrno abrió un poco más los ojos aún sin perder su compostura, si ella era la que afirmaba algo… estaba muy lejos de equivocarse.

- Entonces, te has equivocado, Shader.

- No, no lo he hecho…

Shader sacó una especie de reloj con bordes dorados de la bolsa de su chaqueta, Chrno se lo arrebató sin pensarlo dos veces lastimándola un poco pero ignorando sus quejidos.

- ¿Lo ves? Funciona…

- Lo han arreglado.

- ¡No¡Funciona porque la reencarnación de María Magdalena está sentada justo afuera!

- ¡No voy a soportar tus idioteces! – gruño asiendo retroceder a Shader e incluso erizando a Rosette, el tono rojizo de sus ojos se había perdido por completo y ahora mostraba un brillo dorado lleno de furia con unos pequeños colmillos que amenazaban con crecer más - ¡Te diré una cosa, Shader¡Si tú, mi hermano o cualquier estúpido demonio de su grupito se acercan a esa chica¡Se las verán conmigo¡No es María Magdalena¿Entendido!

- ¡Chrno, espera!

- ¡Dios mío! – pensó Rosette alejándose lentamente hasta que vio a Chrno dar la vuelta y quedar justo frente a ella.

Shader corrió tras Chrno, pero este al frenar de momento, la hizo chocar y caer de bruces para poder contemplar a la rubia que los espiaba "inocentemente".

Rosette no pudo evitar concentrar su mirada en los ojos dorados que aún no desaparecía, los había visto antes… muchas veces… eran esos ojos, estaba segura ¡Era él!

- ¿Estabas espiando? – preguntó Chrno tratando de calmar su instinto asesino que empezaba a quedar a flor de piel.

La rubia asintió tímidamente pero aún sin poder apartar su mirada, cosa que le agradecía en secreto Chrno, su mirada lo estaba logrando calmar… el tono dorado se fue desvaneciendo hasta tornarse rojizo nuevamente, ella no tenía la culpa… no merecía que se desquitase con ella.

- Lo siento – murmuró – Me preocupe…

- Está bien…

El demonio se acercó revolviéndole levemente los rubios cabellos, robándole un tenue sonrojo de las mejillas.

- Vamos – dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Rosette para tranquilizarla – Ya lo sabes, Shader. Los quiero lejos.

Rosette miró a Shader, pero la mujer había desaparecido.

Continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, ninguno tenía ánimos de alarmar a la reciente feliz Azmaria, si se enteraba que había un aliado de Aion a unos metros de ella de seguro se hubiera puesto a gritar dispuesta a resucitar a todos los muertos del país. Llevaron a la niña hasta la mansión de Satella, donde fue recibida por el mayordomo, Steiner, que le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad a Chrno al verlo marcharse con la rubia… ¡Definitivamente jamás entendería la mentalidad de los humanos!

Rosette cambiaba las estaciones de la radio, al parecer a la chica nada le gustaba y empezaba a desesperar al demonio, que después de tantas sorpresas en un día, andaba con el humor algo delicado. En un alto se volteó dispuesto a sermonearla por su fuerte indecisión… pero la imagen lo "shockeo", Rosette estaba levemente girada hacia su lado y desde su posición el escote de la blusa parecía más grande de lo normal… permitiéndole ver más de lo que soportaría, la falda levemente levantada dejando ver unas torneadas piernas y el cabello rubio suelto completamente cayéndole por los costados y formando caireles traviesos. Chrno estaba… ¿Cautivado? Vaya que lo estaba… a cada momento comprendía la obsesión de Aion con la chica, tragó saliva tratando de calmar sus hormonas demoníacas ¡Demonios¡Estaba fantaseando despierto!

- ¿Chrno¿Aló¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó la chica extrañada por la mirada fija del demonio.

- Se acerca – pensó empezando a sentir como el calor subía a sus mejillas mientras Rosette acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

- ¿Chrno? – la chica tocó con el dedo índice la frente del chico empujándola un poco.

Chrno volvió a la realidad abruptamente mientras escuchaba muchos cláxones invadiendo el aire.

- ¿Volviste? El semáforo está en verde…

- ¡Ahhhhhh¡Si¡Sólo pensaba en algo! – se justificó poniendo nuevamente en marcha el vehículo.

Como dato curioso, al pasar él, el semáforo volvió al color rojo recibiendo varios saludos a su mamá por parte de los conductores

- ¿Me estaba mirando? – pensó Rosette sonrojada mirando por la ventanilla.

Era tonto pensar que un demonio como él se fijaría en una chica común y corriente como ella… pero como decían, soñar no cuesta nada… además de que… ella estaba segura de Chrno era el chico que la había acompañado en sueños a lo largo de su vida.

Chrno, como todo caballero, acompañó a Rosette hasta la puerta del departamento, aunque viviera un piso debajo de ella; por su parte Rosette se sentía como la princesa de un cuento de hadas donde su príncipe la acompañaba hasta el castillo, estaba tan ensimismada soñando despierta que ni cuenta se dio que el demonio le llamaba con insistencia.

- ¡Rosette! – exclamó sacudiéndola suavemente.

- ¿Ah? – sus ojos buscaron con ahínco los rojizos sonrojándola levemente – Perdón… últimamente ando un poco distraída.

- Ya lo noté…

Rosette sonrió tímidamente mientras abría la puerta.

- ¿Quieres pasar un rato?

- Claro.

La chica se sorprendió de que hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo si quiera, al igual que él pues las palabras emergieron de su boca percatándose después de lo que había dicho.

Chrno notó ese ambiente acogedor que había en la antigua casa de Rosette, era un lugar mucho más pequeño pero con un toque femenino y delicado que le hacía lucir elegante.

- Siéntete como en tu casa – le dijo la chica mientras se aflojaba un poco el cuello de la blusa y sacaba esta de la falda - ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- Agua – contestó mirando cada movimiento que hacía, no se explicaba el porque de esa atracción hacia una desconocida.

Rosette se alejó a la cocina, momento perfecto para que el demonio revisase que todo estuviera en orden. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a recorrer la pequeña sala adornada por numerosos retratos de dos niños rubios.

- Ella y su hermano – pensó con ternura al ver a ambos posando ridículamente en una.

Sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón el reloj notando como funcionaba a la perfección ¿Habría dicho Shader la verdad?

- No – murmuró apretando la mandíbula.

- ¿Sucede algo?

El chico se sobresaltó al ver a la rubia a su lado con un vaso de agua que le entregó sin decir más, aunque ella miraba ese mismo reloj.

- ¿Oíste todo lo que dijo Shader?

- La mayoría – admitió sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Chrno se sentó a su lado y le entregó el reloj para que pudiera apreciar con calma.

- Cuando secuestré a Magdalena… - comenzó sorprendiendo a Rosette de que le estuviera contando lo que de verdad pasó – Lo hice bajo las órdenes de mi hermano, la necesitaba para aumentar su fuerza y realizar una rebelión contra el Pandemonium, la madre de todos los demonios… - la miró de reojo – El reloj que sostienes, es un vínculo que se crea entre el alma de un humano y el de un demonio… sirve para aumentar la fuerza demoníaca a costa de la vida del humano, que recibe el nombre de "Contratista" – sonrío con melancolía – El poder aumenta cuando se trata de un enviado de Dios… Pero… - se detuvo para beber un sorbo de agua – Yo no estuve de acuerdo en que tuviera que morir Magdalena, me rebelé contra mi hermano para protegerla porque yo… yo…

- ¿La amabas? – preguntó sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el corazón.

- Si… sé que es una tontería puesto que casi ni la conocía…

- No es una tontería, uno no escoge ni cuando ni de quien te enamoras – le calmó regalándole una sonrisa.

- Aion se enfureció, me ordenó que demostrara mi lealtad matándola yo mismo, me puso aprueba… y fracasé, no pude y el me atacó… fui salvado gracias a ese artefacto con el que la Santa se volvió mi contratista y me dio su vida para que pudiera sobrevivir… - una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios – No estuve involucrado en su muerte, en realidad yo la maté…

Hubo un momento de silencio, ella no podía dejar de ver a Chrno… en ese instante lucía tan vulnerable, era como si todo su lado demoníaco hubiera desaparecido… su mirada ensombrecida por su cabello le daba un aire lúgubre. Armada de valor lo atrajo hacia sí, dejándolo semi recostado con su rostro escondido en su pecho, escuchó unos leves sollozos que trató de calmar acariciando con suavidad su cabello… Sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo con más fuerza y aspirar la fragancia que desprendía su piel, por primera ves sentía que podía proteger a alguien…

- Chrno… no podemos arreglar el pasado… pero podemos asegurarnos de un futuro… ¿No es cierto? – dijo con un hilo de voz – Me siento muy tonta por lo que diré pero… pero… Chrno, yo te protegeré…

- No digas estupideces – murmuró el chico aferrándose un poco más al frágil cuerpo de la chica.

- ¡No son estupideces! – tomó por la fuerza el rostro del demonio obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos - ¡Chrno¡Yo te protegeré!

Chrno se mantuvo un instante en silencio con la mirada seria, la que poco a poco se fue llenando de ternura y curvó una sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias… Rosette Christopher…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia y tiempo de dejarme un review y les pido una sincera disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar... ¬¬ es que he andado traumada con un chico n.n Miyavi¿Lo conocen¡Es super cute! jejej xD si tienen oportunidad de bajar alguna canción suya (para que sepan que escucha mi retorcida mente :P) les recomiendo: Girl, be ambitious y POP is dead! son de sus primeritas canciones n.n

Les agradeceré un review para saber si va por buen camino la historia. o.o!

Les quiere.

Helena


	6. Cómplices

**Capítulo VI**

**Cómplices**

Empezaba a sentir que había sido tonto… ¡A los ojos de cualquiera lo sería! Era prácticamente una burla que una simple humana como ella (que ni si quiera tenía una buena condición física) pudiera proteger a uno de los demonios más poderosos existentes en el mundo e infierno. Las cosas no habían cambiado en su totalidad, Chrno simplemente la llevaba a la escuela y luego se desaparecía en el trabajo volviendo a altas horas de la noche, cuando para Rosette era casi un reto mantenerse despierta debido a la temprana hora que tenía que levantarse ¿Y cómo lo soportaba Chrno? Tal vez era uno de los muchos misterios demoníacos que él albergaba. Pero aún así ella lo intentaba cada noche.

Y como de costumbre aguardaba frente a la ventana con el departamento en tinieblas para pasar totalmente desapercibida, observando como estacionaba el coche y bajaba de este para entrar a su departamento ¿Por qué no podía acercarse? Ese día estaba segura de haber roto una de las barreras que los distanciaba, pero al día siguiente Chrno parecía haber olvidado todo al respecto.

Lo que ella no sabía era la incesante presión que Satella estaba ejerciendo sobre el demonio, desde que todas las mañanas lo hubiera tomado como su sirvienta particular para prepararle el café, hasta mandarlo a buscar cualquier dato de donde podría estar la tumba de María Magdalena, la cual había sido celosamente guardada por el Vaticano y por lo cual era prácticamente imposible saber el paradero… aunque trabajaran para ellos no parecían tenerles el 100 de confianza.

Chrno entró a su departamento con la sensación de haber sido observado minuciosamente en el pequeño trayecto del automóvil a la puerta de su hogar, pero como todo, decidió ignorarlo… Ni se molestó en prender las luces, tenía tanto sueño que si se dejaba caer en el sofá ahí mismo se dormiría, pero por experiencias anteriores prefirió aguantar un poco más hasta llegar a la cama ¡No quería tener tortícolis al día siguiente! Unos pequeños pasos en el techo le advirtieron que Rosette permanecía despierta y tal ves hasta con insomnio… pero… no eran cosas de su incumbencia… esa noche solo quería dormir y olvidarse momentáneamente de todos los problemas con los había estado lidiando y con los que de seguro lidiaría mañana.

* * *

Rosette se despertó cuando el sol logró que abriera los ojos al olvidarse cerrar las cortinas por pasarse la noche anterior espiando a cierto demonio vecino; miró con somnolencia el reloj de mesa que marcaba las 11 de la mañana de lo que parecía ser un caluroso Sábado… 

- Me desvele mucho – murmuró frotándose suavemente los ojos.

Se incorporó con lentitud y acechó con precaución comprobando que el chevy de Chrno seguía estacionado en el estacionamiento y al parecer no se había movido de ahí desde la noche anterior, en medio de sus pensamientos el sonido opaco de un teléfono la hizo reaccionar, por un momento pensando que se trataba del teléfono de su departamento para luego caer en la cuenta de que el sonido provenía de la planta baja… y nadie parecía contestar…

_Por el momento no me encuentro en casa, así que deja tu mensaje y apenas llegué te hablaré. Gracias – se escuchó de la conestadora automática._

Al parecer nadie pensaba responder… aunque de inmediato se escuchó un fuerte grito.

- ¡CHRNO! – gritó Satella Harvenheit desde el otro lado de la bocina.

Y luego algo rompiéndose contra la pared… ¿Chrno había roto el teléfono? Si es que en el intento no se había ido algún fragmento de la pared… De inmediato se escuchó una melodía pegajosa que también finalizó con un fuerte golpe contra algo ¿Estaría bien Chrno¡O tal vez alguien había entrado a su departamento y lo había lastimado! Alarmada con tan solo pensarlo cogió un saco y salió a toda prisa de su departamento mientras dentro de este comenzaba a sonar también el teléfono…

- ¡Chrno! – exclamó golpeando incesantemente la puerta - ¿Estás bien¡Chrno!

La puerta se abrió lentamente asomándose solo un par de ojos dorados que destellaron en medio de las sombras, sacándole un gritito a Rosette.

- Si estoy bien – respondió Chrno con desgano.

- ¡Ah¿Chrno…?

- Si…

- Que diferente te ves por las mañanas o.o

- ¿Qué insinúas? ¬¬

- No, nada ' es que me asusté porque no respondías al teléfono… y luego se escuchó mucho ruido.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Porque se escuchaba todo en mi habitación…

Chrno se alejó de la puerta dejando entrar a Rosette en su desordenado y sombrío departamento.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó bostezando.

- Como… las 11 de la mañana.

- Con razón esa vieja está histérica…

- ¿Quién…?

- Satella – respondió recargándose en la pared quedando justo frente a ella, aunque la chica apenas si podía ver algo – especialmente hoy me pidió que fuera temprano al trabajo… y como verás se me hizo levemente tarde.

- Si ya me di cuenta… - dijo mientras trataba de ver a su alrededor - ¿Puedo abrir las cortinas?

- No te lo aconsejo…

- Es que así no veo casi nada – musitó apenada.

Chrno extendió una mano y abrió rápidamente la cortina de la sala, dejando ver un lugar hecho un total desastre con ropa por todos lados y bolsas de frituras regadas por el suelo.

- Esto necesita una limpieza – dijo ahogando un grito de sorpresa.

- No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

La rubia se giró a verla sin estar preparada para eso… ¡Ver a Chrno sin camisa y en pantalones de dormir era demasiado para cualquier mujer! Su rostro se tiñó de un suave color rojizo que trató de disimular dándole nuevamente la espalda.

- Iré a cambiarme para el trabajo – dijo cansándose con solo pensar en su largo día - ¿No quieres venir?

- ¿Ir al trabajo contigo? – preguntó ilusionada girándose nuevamente… y repitiéndose el rubor en su rostro.

- Si… dudo que Satella me regañe mucho si me ve contigo…

- ¿Algo así como un pretexto?

- Ajá…

- Peor es nada ¬¬ - murmuró desilusionada.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- ¡No, no! – negó nerviosamente – Iré también a cambiarme de ropa… ¡No tardo!

Salió disparada para su departamento, ignorando los mensajes de la contestadora automática… ¡En esos momentos tenía cosas más importantes! Como encontrar que ponerse… algo casual, femenino y bonito… Luego de saquear su guardarropas se decidió por una cómoda y sencilla falda de tablones negra, una blusa de mangas tres cuartos de un tono rojo vino y unos cómodos tenis converse… ¡Pero ni tiempo de hacerse algún peinado! Solo cepillo su cabello rápidamente y bajó a toda velocidad donde Chrno ya la esperaba.

- Tardaste – le dijo de manera indiferente pero mirándola de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Lo mismo digo por ti! – exclamó profundamente indignada pasándolo de largo.

- ¿De mi por qué?

- ¡Calla¡Que soy tu perfecta excusa para evitar un regaño¡Y no quieres que tu excusa se enoje contigo¿O siii? ¬¬ ¡Así que moviéndote que también tengo cosas que hacer!

Chrno parpadeo repetidas veces tratando de asimilar que esa "inofensiva" chica le había hablado de esa manera… ¡A él¡Un demonio de su rango y poder!

- ¡No me vuelvas a hablar así…!

- ¡Por los mil demonios¡Muévete! – ordenó mirándolo asesinamente mientras Chrno caminaba furioso hacia ella y el automóvil.

Se subió furioso y encendió el auto… pero… Rosette aguardaba recargada en la portezuela del otro lado.

- ¿Se puede saber que esperas? La puerta está abierta…

- Como todo un caballero deberías de abrirme la puerta… ¡Esta excusa no se mueve de aquí hasta que le abras la puerta!

Chrno estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se contuvo apretando fuertemente los puños… ella tenía razón, necesitaba de su "excusa". Dio un largo suspiro mientras juntaba fuerzas de los más recónditos lugares de su ser, se bajo y como el caballero que no es XD le abrió la portezuela del automóvil a la rubia.

- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa fingida y abordó el automóvil.

- Mujeres humanas – masculló regresando a su asiento - ¿Ahora podemos irnos?

- Yo que tú ya estaría en marcha – dijo distraídamente mirando el largo de sus uñas.

Otro suspiro…

Parece que sería un largo día…

* * *

Como todos los días, el edificio de la compañía Harvenheit se hallaba abarrotado de gente. Sin vacilar ambos se dirigieron al elevador… con otras 10 personas apretujándose entre si, pero para su fortuna ninguno más se dirigía al último piso del lugar, dejándolos un poco mas relajados… pero sin dirigirse la palabra. Al llegar al último piso, lo primero que vieron fue a Satella corriendo de un lado a otro, pero al verlos detuvo en seco y abrió la boca para gritar pero fue detenida por Rosette. 

- ¡Fue mi culpa, Señorita Harvenheit! – se disculpó con una gran reverencia.

- ¿Rosette? – murmuró atónito Chrno, no se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre que dirían.

- Lo siento mucho… es que no había podido dormir en la noche y en plena madrugada baje a despertar al señor Chrno que amablemente me dejó quedarme en su sala a platicar… Por mi culpa se desveló y yo tampoco pude despertarme temprano… todo es mi culpa, realmente lo siento mucho…

- ¿Es verdad Chrno? – preguntó Satella un poco más calmada.

- Si…

- Bien, debo admitir que me parece admirable que Chrno haga eso por alguien… por esta ves lo pasaré por alto, pero no quiero que se repita ¿Entendido?

- Claro que si Señorita Harvenheit – afirmó sonriente Rosette.

- Bien… Chrno acompáñame a mi oficina, quiero hablar contigo… ¿Nos permites, Rosette?

La chica asintió dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad al demonio, quien aún estaba sorprendido…

Satella cerró con llave la puerta y se dirigió a su enorme asiento tras el escritorio.

- Aion ha capturado a uno de los apóstoles – dijo tratando de mantenerse serena.

- ¿Cuándo…?

- Hace apenas un par de días… en los que se ausentó Remington, tuvo una pelea de frente a Aion y estuvo muy mal herido.

- Si me comentó Rosette que llevaba unos días sin ver a Remington por el colegio… ¿Y cómo se encuentra?

- Yo veo que bastante bien – dijo asomándose por lo que parecía ser una ventana que le permitía ver que sucedía fuera de la oficina.

En la recepción se veía claramente a Rosette conversando animadamente con Remington, cosa que inexplicablemente le causó una punzada de enojo a Chrno.

- Harían una adorable pareja ¿No crees? – le preguntó la pelirroja notando cierto tic nervioso en la ceja derecha de su subordinado.

- No me interesa – murmuró – Sino tienes nada más que decirme, me retiro…

- ¡Espera! – le detuvo – En realidad necesito que vayas a Michigan, recibí informes… fotos de satélite que muestran un camino subterráneo que conduce a una especie de bóveda… y tenemos informes que nos dice que hace algunos años Rosette y Joshua Christopher vivieron en una casa para huérfanos justo en las praderas vecinas...

- ¿Crees que ella sepa algo?

- Posiblemente… sería bueno que aprovecháramos que te acompañó al trabajo y de paso vayan ambos a investigar.

- Entendido…

El demonio salió de la oficina y se dirigió rápidamente al par de rubios que estaban en plena feliz plática de cosas del colegio.

- ¿Interrumpo? – preguntó con seriedad.

- ¡Para nada! – exclamó Rosette sonriente.

- Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar…

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Tú ven conmigo! – exclamó jalándola de la muñeca y dejando totalmente confundido a Remington.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó a Satella.

- Los mandé a investigar en las praderas de Michigan…

- Es probable que ahí encuentren lo que tanto buscan…

- Lo sé, solo espero que todo salga bien y no se encuentren a nadie indeseable en el camino.

* * *

Rosette y Chrno subieron corriendo por las escaleras hasta la alta azotea del edificio, la chica apenas si podía respirar agitadamente mientras el demonio permanecía inmutado. 

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó cubriendo su rostro del sol.

- A Michigan – respondió regalándole una sonrisa que la sonrojó por completo.

- ¿Y vendrá un helicóptero a buscarnos o porqué estamos aquí…?

- Pues no precisamente un helicóptero…

La rubia se giró para ver el paisaje con claridad y avanzó unos pasos, cuando sintió unas fuertes manos sobre sus hombros, levantó la vista rápidamente topándose con el brillo ámbar de los ojos demoníacos de Chrno. Sobresaltada se volteó mirándolo de frente pero sin poder disimular el sonrojo en el rostro… para ella ver a Chrno en su total forma de demonio era prácticamente un privilegio… bueno… honestamente le encantaba mirarlo así.

- Ahora… - dijo mientras la cargaba como si se tratara de una inocente damisela XD – aférrate fuertemente a mi ¿Ok? Aunque no te soltaré… para que te sientas más segura.

- ¿Eh¿Iremos volando¿Y si alguien nos ve?

- Los humanos no ven nada… y si pasará dirán que fue un ovni

- Jajaja… cierto – río mientras iban alejándose rápidamente por los aires lejos del edificio.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, Rosette apenas si abría los ojos para acechar con cuidado… pero la enorme distancia del suelo le provocaba terror y se volvía a refugiar en el pecho del demonio, quien se divertía con sus reacciones infantiles.

- Rosette…

- Dime…

- Quería agradecerte por lo de hoy – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por haber dicho eso.

- No hay de que, Chrno…

- Pero…

- ¡De verdad, Chrno! No hay de que… me da gusto haber podido ser de utilidad para ti… - murmuró sonrojada – es decir… haber ayudado en algo…

- Tranquila… - le susurró acariciando con cuidado las rubias hebras del cabello blondo de ella – sostente con más fuerza que subiré la velocidad…

- Si…

Y así continuaron su camino a Michigan, tal vez ambos sin estar preparados para lo que les esperaba.

Continuará…

* * *

**No tengo perdón T-T... tardé meses en actualizar :( realmente lo siento mucho... y agradezo mucho a las personas que me dejaron review... sino fuera por las últimas personas que me mandaron uno no hubiera seguido con esto T-T...**

**De paso les presento al causante de mi distracción jeje es un foro de anime donde me la paso todo el día ... dense una vuelta a ver si les gusta n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Saluditos n.n**

**P.D. ---------->REVIEWS ---------- **


End file.
